Une mauvaise journée et une meilleure nuit
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Une très mauvaise journée dans la vie de Severus Snape, ancien espion et professeur de Poudlard, mais qui fut rattrapée par une visite surprise, en retard de six ans...Petit cadeau pour Ezilda!


**Titre : **Une mauvaise journée, et une meilleure nuit

**Personnages/Pairing**: SS/Remus, Neville/Hannah

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG ?? J'y comprendrais jamais rien….

**Nombre de mots**: 1363

Petit cadeau pour ezilda ! **fais un câlin**

* * *

**Une mauvaise journée, et une meilleure nuit**

Cette journée était sans conteste la plus affreuse de toute la vie d'après-guerre de Severus Snape, Ordre de Merlin première classe (_enfin !!_), professeur de Potions de Poudlard (_toujours hélas_), Directeur de la Maison Serpentard (_qu'il aurait bien échangé contre Poufsouffle, dont les élèves étaient moins contrariants, mais il refusait que cela se sache, il avait une réputation à maintenir après tout !_)….

Il aurait bien affirmé qu'il s'agissait de la journée la plus affreuse de toute son existence, cependant, son initiation en tant que Mangemort et son aventure d'un soir avec McCanair (_on ne dira jamais assez les ravages de l'alcool_) conservaient pour l'instant les places N°1 et N°2 dans ce classement.

Remarquez, au rythme où ça allait, il allait peut-être changer d'avis….

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner…Sa place habituelle, à la droite de la Directrice, était déjà occupée par Gabrielle Delacour, l'envoyée de la direction Beaux-batons pour l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de l'année prochaine.

Que les ministères des deux pays s'obstinent malgré le mort de la dernière fois était une chose, mais Minerva ne devrait pas ainsi les encourager….

Et surtout pas en donnant SA place à la jeune femme !!

Résultat, il avait dû se rabattre sur une des chaises en bout de table, une qui n'était jamais occupée, coincée entre le professeur de botanique, Neville Longdubat, tellement stressé par sa présence qu'il avait salé son café, sucré ses œufs et manqué renverser le pot de marmelade de framboises sur les genoux de Severus et l'indéboulonnable (_hélas_) professeur de Divination, Sybille Trelawney, une fois de plus perdue dans son monde, et qui l'avait appelé Hagrid trois fois et Madame à une autre reprise.

Et puis les chouettes postales étaient arrivées, et comme d'habitude, il n'y avait rien pour lui alors que Longdubat avait ouvert en gloussant une lettre de sa fiancée (_Franchement, il aurait cru que la jeune Habbot avait un brin plus de jugeote que cela_) et Trelawney avait reçu un paquet avec du thé de la part d'une ancienne élève (_la fascination de jeunes femmes à part cela équilibrées pour la vieille chouette ne cessait de l'étonner_._ S'il l'avait eu comme prof, pour sa part, il aurait cherché à oublier cela au plus vite_)

Et ensuite, il avait eu _cours_…

Rien que cette simple énonciation veut tout dire….

Un jeune crétin **(0)** de septième année avait tenté de mettre la salle sur orbite en oubliant les pétales séchés de tubéreuses et en ajoutant deux fois trop de rhizomes de _Strelitzia reginae_ ….**(1)**

Une autre avait négligé de s'attacher les cheveux, et un cheveu était tombé dans la potion…Ma foi, il fallait bien justifier le salaire de Mme Pomfresh, non ?

Deux élèves de quatrièmes années **(3)** s'étaient battus devant sa salle, pour une histoire de fille, et Minerva lui avait amèrement reproché d'avoir tardé à les séparer…**(4)**

Il y avait eu du haddock au déjeuner.

Severus détestait le haddock avec la même énergie qu'il détestait les Potter.

Et, comme il était encore coincé entre Longdubat et Sybille, il avait reçu une saucière sur les genoux et supporté de se voir prédire l'avenir par une femme incapable de distinguer sa droite de sa gauche….

Apparemment, il serait piétiné à mort par un tigre avant la fin de l'année…

Pas de commentaires.

L'après-midi avait été consacré à ses copies, un ramassis de bêtises ineptes pondues par de jeunes analphabètes qui écrivaient avec leurs pieds, vu la façon dont les lettres étaient formées, et pensaient, ou plutôt essayaient, avec une cervelle aussi pleine et bien formée qu'un arrosoir troué.

Et les Serpentards ne valaient guère mieux que le reste, même s'il aurait préféré se faire enfiler des aiguilles à tricoter portées au feu sous les ongles plutôt que de l'avouer…

Il y en avait quand même une qui lui avait écrit que le foie de babouin pouvait être utilisé dans les potions de guérison…Il espérait qu'elle se destinait à la Médicomagie : avec ce genre de théorie, on aurait vite quelques crétins de moins sur terre…

Il avait essayé d'éviter le conseil des professeurs sous prétexte de migraine ophtalmique, mais Minerva lui avait jeté un tel regard qu'il avait rapidement renoncé. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi Albus, que Dieu ait son âme, n'avait pas envoyé cette femme à Voldemort, que le diable ait son âme ou ce qui en avait tenu lieu, la guerre aurait été réglée en deux coups de baguette sur les doigt du vilain garçon.

Les trois heures suivantes avaient donc été consacrées à écouter le plan de cours de Longdubat, dont il se fichait comme de la première chute du jeune homme, la dispute stérile de Mme Bibine et de Filius **(5) ** sur les horaires de leur matière respective et enfin un discours, affreusement plat, de motivation des troupes de Minerva en faisant des pendus sur sa feuille de notes, avant qu'il soit _enfin_ libéré et puisse regagner ses appartements, certainement glaciaux et vides et froids, comme ils l'étaient toujours.

Une cuite et au lit. Encore heureux que le lendemain était un samedi.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans son salon, la cheminée contenait un feu ronflant devant lequel se tenait une silhouette, restée familière malgré les années…

« Lupin !

—Bonjour Severus.

—Je peux savoir comment tu es entré ? Pénétrer par effraction chez quelqu'un est un délit, monsieur le Gryffondor vertueux.

—Je n'ai pas eu besoin de briser tes sorts. Ton mot de passe est toujours le même que lors de ma dernière visite. _Au bout de six ans_. Alors que tu le changeais toutes les semaines.

—La guerre est finie

—Quoi, et elle a emmené ta paranoïa ?

—Ecoute, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues et franchement ça ne m'intéresse pas. Il est tard, je suis las, et j'apprécierais puisque, apparemment, tu es revenu au pays que tu ailles faire des visites surprises à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un à qui tu aurais donné des nouvelles, par exemple.

—Severus….

— Dehors, Lupin. »

Severus, pressé de se débarrasser du loup-garou, poussa l'amabilité jusqu'à lui tenir la porte ouverte tandis que l'autre enfilait sa cape…se dirigeait vers la porte…saisissait brusquement Severus par la taille pour le jeter sur son épaule.

« Non, mais eh, pour qui tu te prends, attends un peu…ouffff. »

Lupin venait de le jeter sur le lit.

« Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser, espèce de crétin. C'était _une nuit_, il y a des années, et cela ne se reproduira plus !

— Je suis désolé de m'être enfui au matin.

—Six ans, c'est un exil, pas une fuite.

— Mais je suis là. Et je ne partirais plus.

—Si tu envisages de t'installer dans mes appartements, laisse moi tout de suite te dire quehhhmmpppffff…. »

Severus fut tenté de mordre les lèvres de Lupin, mais il finit par se laisser aller en arrière et attirer l'autre sur le lit. Six ans sans contacts humains, c'était long, même pour lui…

Il serait toujours temps de mettre cet idiot à la porte demain matin…ou demain soir …ou le matin d'après…Tout dépendrait de la façon de Lupin de présenter ses excuses pour son absence….Voir s'il était assez en forme pour les présenter plusieurs fois.

**(0) Un Gryffondor, **_**évidemment **_**! **

**(1) Il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu. Si Severus n'avait pas d'aussi excellents réflexes et n'était pas capable de viser un chaudron de vingt-cinq centimètres de diamètres à l'autre bout d'une salle enfumée pour y envoyer du premier coup une figue non pelée, il aurait enfin été débarrassé du môme (2)… **

**(2)Il n'aurait jamais dû lancer cette figue. Il fréquentait décidément trop de Gryffondors, ils avaient une mauvaise influence ! **

**(3) **_**Des Poufsouffles**_** ! Des Poufsouffles qui se battent ! Son système de valeur vacillait sur ses bases. **

**(4)En fait, elle lui avait surtout reproché d'avoir parié avec le Préfet en Chef, un Serpentard, sur l'issue du combat, au lieu de se précipiter pour séparer ces deux jeunes coqs. Et après, elle osait dire que c'était lui qui manquait d'humour ! **

**(5) qu'ils arrêtent de se bouffer le nez et qu'ils publient les faires parts, vingt ans de parade nuptiale, n'était ce pas suffisant ?**


End file.
